In using a wide variety of vast data group, a large number of data processing programs operate for the purpose of providing a variety of services using the data group. Those data processing programs each access to the data group, process and convert the accessed data, and generate various types of data (post-processing data) with added value in order to provide unique services. The computer system may provide a specific service with the use of all or a part of post-processing data generated from the plural data processing programs.
In this case, there is a need to manage a relevance of the post-processing data generated by the plural data processing programs. More specifically, there is a need to manage a consistency of pre-processing data which is a source of the post-processing data generated by the respective data processing programs. For example, if the pre-processing data has been updated, the respective post-processing data generated from one data processing program that has accessed to the pre-processing data before update and another data processing program that has accessed to the pre-processing data after update are different in processing base. As a result, inconsistency may occur in a specific service provided by the computer system.
PTL 1 discloses a method in which a management server monitors an access to electronic data, and allocates metadata indicative of its usage history or processing contents to the electronic data for management if an access occurs. This method realizes a system that extracts original data based on the metadata consolidated by the management server.
PTL 2 discloses a method in which a history management server holds processing history information such as pre-processing data, post-processing data, processing contents, and processing date for a single piece of image data to enable tracking of the processing history of the image data. This method can track the processing history of plural processing result data to manage a relevance between the pre-processing data and the post-processing data.